Thats Not My Name, Kai!
by AnimeWolfGurl115
Summary: Kai Hiwatari has never met Julia Fernandez in his life. Sure he saw her battle in the third world championship, but he never talked to her. The Bladebreakers, then, decide to invite all their friends to a small reunion party. Kai can't remember her name!


A/n Hey everyone this is just a one shot that I thought of for Kai and Julia so I hope you all like it. I don't know how this is going to end up cause I'm going by random here. So Kai is gonna be a little OOC in being that he is actually paying acknowledgment to someone.

Summery: Kai Hiwatari has never met Julia Fernandez in his life. Sure he saw her battle in the third world championship, but he never talked to her. The Bladebreakers, then, decide to invite all their friends to a small reunion party. What happens when Kai can't remember her name?

**That's Not My Name, Kai! **

"You guys! That doesn't go over there! It goes over here!" Hilary yelled as she was directing the seven boys of the Bladebreaker team to put up decorations for their reunion.

"Why aren't you doing anything, Hilary!" Tyson yelled at his girlfriend.

"I am doing something, Tyson!" Hilary giggled.

"An what might that be?" Tyson asked.

"Supervising, of course!" Hilary laughed as Tyson did an anime fall. "Now we have to finish this up! It's almost time!"

"Yeah. Yeah." Tyson grumbled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The party had now started and everyone was mingling with each other. The F-Dynasty walked into the room a few minutes later and Hilary hurried to greet them.

"Julia, long time no see!" Hilary squealed as she dragged Julia and Raul to the rest of her team.

"So, Hils, how has the beyblading been going?" Julia asked.

"Pretty good, actually! I'm surprised Tyson actually helps me with training!" Hilary laughed.

"You guys look who's here!" Hilary said coming to a stop in front of the guys.

"Hey yo two long time no see!" Tyson yelled as he shook both their hands followed by the rest except Kai, who was leaning against the wall behind his team.

Julia noticed and went over to him, a smile plastered on her face. "Hey, Kai! It's been a while hasn't it?" Julia said holding out her hand for him to shake as Raul and the rest of the team came up behind her.

Kai opened his closed eyes and stared at the two-toned haired girl strangely. "and, who are you?" he asked.

"Come on, Kai!" Tyson said wrapping an arm around the said blader. "Don't you remember the F-Dynasty team?"

"You know the one with the twins that are awesomely good at simultaneous battle." Daichi added in.

"Oh," Kai nodded thoughtfully. " It's Raul and Stacy, right?" Kai said.

Julia looked at him with a wtf look as she brought her hand down to her side. Raul tried to calm her down a little while Hilary saw and joined in too.

"Don't worry," she smiled. "I'm sure he's just messing around with you. Try again, Kai."

"Umm Jane?" Kai said.

Julia tightened her hand into a fist as Raul looked at Hilary with a 'help' look.

"It's okay, Kai. Why don't you try again." Hilary said with a sweet smile.

'What's wrong with her?' Kai thought. 'If it's not Stacy or Jane then what?'

"I got it! Mary!" Kai said as Julia tightened her fist even more.

Hilary shook her head no.

"Lisa?

Another clench and a shaking of the head.

"Maria?"

A clenching of the other hand and another shake of the head.

"Ummm...Sakura?"

"She's not even Japanese, Kai!" Hilary yelled as Kai shrunk back away from here.

"The what is she?!" he replied.

"She's from Spain, smart one!" Hilary yelled.

"Come on, Kai it's a common name!" Max said encouragingly.

"Luna?"

No.

"Jessica?"

Nope.

"Alejandra!?"

Nada.

Kai thought for a little longer before sighing. "I give up." he said.

"It's Julia!" Everyone yelled.

Julia raised her hand to smack him only to have her hand caught. She looked at him in question.

Kai chuckled and brought the said girl into a hug. "What's wrong with you guys? You think I don't know my own girlfriend's name?"

"Say what?" Everyone said.

"But you didn't even talk to each other during the tournament!" they yelled.

Kai smirked. "That's what you think." he said and kissed his girlfriend full on the lips.

Everyone's eyes widened except Raul's when she kissed back.

"I though long distance relationships didn't work, Hilary!" Tyson said.

"Tell them that." Rei said laughing.

"So how?" Daichi asked.

Kai pulled away from his girlfriend and explained. "It started when they battled against and beat you, Tyson."

"So.."

"I became interested with her when she beat you because no, but me, Rei, and Max had ever beaten you. I decided to watch the team more closely and saw that they placed third in the finals and became surprised because everyone thought it would be Max or Rei's theme."

"I see," Hilary said. "So how did you two get together?"

"Well after the tournament I had asked Mr. Dickenson for a way to contact them. We talked over the internet for a while before we met again, at the Justice 5 battles. She ended up, in a way, convincing me to come back to the G-Revolutions and that was the day we got together." Kai smiled as he kissed his girlfriend again.

"No wonder you've been acting so different lately." Hilary said.

"Wow! Kai actually was excited about something other than beyblade!" Tyson said.

"Whatever," Kai said blushing as everyone laughed.

"Don't worry, love, it's alright." Julia said smirking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, sure Stacy." Kai smirked.

"What was that!"

A/N and there you have it a short one-shot about Kai and Julia! I hoped you all liked it, I was really bored and wanted something to occupy myself so I don't become depressed about my cousin's death again since I've been thinking about him a lot because his funeral is this Saturday and I have to go to my aunts house to pray for him every night this week.


End file.
